


The Perfect Gift

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Holidays, M/M, Merry Christmas, One Shot, Smut, for fun, just wrote, lol, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Naruto wants his and Sasuke’s first Christmas as a couple to be perfect!
Relationships: NaruSasu, SNS - Relationship, SasuNaru, narutosasuke - Relationship, sasukenaruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all c: wrote this all very quickly all today for myself on my new laptop (yay for easier writing i cry) and everyone else in the sns fandom. it’s quick and not very well written, but oh well.
> 
> i love you guys.
> 
> merry christmas!
> 
> enjoy <3

MERRY CHRISTMAS <3

Naruto’s nervous. It’s his first Christmas _dating_ Sasuke, and he wanted to make it perfect. He made them matching sweaters, so he knew he was set in his gift. His is orange with yellow writing saying ‘nice’, and Sasuke’s is navy blue with purple ‘naughty’. They’re really cute, and he hoped that they’d go over well..

He thinks Sasuke would wear anything he got him, even with some force.

So why is he so nervous?

The wrapping is done, everything is underneath the tree, the lights around his house are all plugged in, and he has snacks and drinks out for them. It’s clean, pretty, and simple. He really wanted it to be romantic.

Once he was satisfied with how his apartment looked, he went into his room to change. He dressed a little nicer than usual, wearing black jeans and an olive green quarter sleeved shirt. After putting his orange socks on because his feet were cold, the doorbell rang.

“Coming!” Naruto yelled as he slid down the hall toward the door to open it.

And there stood Sasuke Uchiha, the most beautiful man on the planet.

“Merry Christmas, Naruto,” Sasuke smiled his pretty, soft smile that he only gives Naruto, and Naruto couldn’t catch his breath.

“M-Merry Christmas, Sasuke!” He moved out of the way, so he could invite his boyfriend in, “Come in, it’s cold.”

The raven nodded once, and then walked inside, not handing over the gift he was holding.

“Under the tree, right?” He walked over to the tree and placed it by the box that’s for him. 

“You want something to drink, Sasuke?” Naruto wandered into the kitchen as he asked.

“You know what I like, Naruto,” Sasuke answered easily as he followed after Naruto, who is now blushing.

He made both of their obviously alcoholic drinks, and then started sipping on his almost immediately. He really _is_ nervous. 

“S-so how was your drive over?”

“Fine,” he answered, “I love the decorations you did.”

Blushing even more now, “R-really!? I-I kinda rushed, but--“

“It looks like you took your time,” Sasuke raised his eyebrow, smirking, “but maybe you’re just a natural? Although I doubt that because you’re not a natural at anything—”

“Don’t be mean!! But,” he sighed, “okay, yeah, I spent forever on it,” he’s pouting.

His boyfriend laughed then, “Why’d you lie! It looks good.” He made his way over to Naruto and kissed his cheek, “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“Of course!” Naruto huffed as he pulled away to look into Sasuke’s eyes, “I’ll do anything for you! Even dive into the depths of hell!”

Sasuke laughed, again, and Naruto knew he’d never tire of the sound.

They drank their drinks while standing close to each other, leaning against the counter, conversing amongst themselves as they always do.

That’s the best part about being with Sasuke. The fact that everything between them is exactly how it’s always been, but now it’s even better because they can cuddle and kiss and stuff…yeah, stuff.

Naruto finished his drink, and set his glass down on the counter behind them, then pushed off of it and placed himself in front of Sasuke. He moved forward, pressing their hips together, intertwining their legs, their lips almost touching.

“So, wanna do gifts when you’re done? Or did you want to save them for later?” The blonde leaned in, placing his mouth on the Uchiha’s cheek.

“Well, what other things do you have in mind to do, Naruto?” Sasuke asked softly, clearly reacting to the feeling of Naruto’s lips moving toward his jaw..and then neck..

“Nothing in particular,” he smirked against the pale neck, and then kissed once..twice..

The slight intakes of breaths when Naruto’s lips pressed down had his composure crumbling—

“Am I nothing, then?” Sasuke managed.

Naruto laughed against his neck, “Did you want to be?” He bit down softly then—

Sasuke moaned a bit, and Naruto’s composure really left then.

His hips grazed against the others, and it was obvious that they were both having..problems.

He pulled his face out of the crook of Sasuke’s neck, and planted his mouth on the others. It was a little aggressive, but Sasuke was following with ease. His glass wasn’t empty, but forgotten now. Their tongues wrapped around each other as they closed even more of the space between them.

They wandered out of the kitchen sloppily, still kissing as they moved, trying their best not to fall over on anything as they wandered down the hall. Once they were in Naruto’s room, which he decorated also just for this, Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed, and then crawled over him. They kept kissing, and their hips pressed against each other even more now.

“It looks good in here.”

“Thank you,” Naruto laughed softly as Sasuke rubbed against him again, “You look good in here.”

“You’ll look good in _here_ ,” Sasuke gestured to himself, smirking.

Naruto laughed again. He was becoming even more uncomfortable, and could tell he wasn’t alone in the feeling...

“Sasuke, can you—“

“Take your clothes off, Naruto,” he interrupted as he stood up, also taking his clothes off.

He obliged easily, his eyes remaining on the man in front of him as he stripped, too. 

Naruto wasn’t sure he’d ever get over how beautiful Sasuke is.

They kissed, and touched each other, soft and eager. Naruto started to prepare Sasuke, and it became even _harder_ to hold back with the noises his boyfriend was making as he stretched him out slowly…

Once he was ready, they adjusted so Sasuke was laying below Naruto on the couch, their eyes on each other. Their lips met again, and tan fingers were gripping onto pale hips, adjusting them so they were both sitting comfortably. Naruto started pushing against the entrance, his hands on Sasuke’s hips.

He parted their mouths for a moment, “How are you feeling, Sasuke?”

“Mmm, I want _more_ , Naruto,” he replied breathlessly, pressing back.

Naruto groaned.

He slid in slowly, carefully, reading and listening to Sasuke with every moment..making sure it’s perfect.

“ _Move_ ,” Sasuke demanded, and Naruto obliged.

It started off slow, but that didn’t last long.

The pace picked up, and the room was filled with moans and groans, heavy breaths, and them calling out their names.

“S-Sasuke, _fuck_ you’re so tight..”

“Naruto, flip me over,” Sasuke muttered, his blushing face and hooded eyes starting at blue.

How is Sasuke always so pretty?

He listened to his boyfriend, who is now arching his back with his ass in the air toward Naruto. They started again, and Sasuke was moaning even louder, stifling the sounds with Naruto’s pillows. 

“R-right there—“ his voice came out muffled.

Naruto obliged, and continued to hit the same spot over and over again.

“F-fuck, Sasuke—“

The Uchiha pushed back, making Naruto move even deeper, hitting it even more…

“ _Sasuke_ ,” Naruto’s voice was low, “you’re really going to make me—“

Sasuke picked his head off of the pillows.

“Cum for me,” his voice came out clearly, then broke as Naruto slammed in again, “ _Naruto_ …”

“ _Sasuke—_ ”

They rode their orgasms out together.

Naruto pulled out slowly, and then gathered everything to clean him and his boyfriend up.

“Wanna shower, then hot cocoa and presents?”

“Only if there’s alcohol in the cocoa,” Sasuke chuckled as he stood up slowly.

Naruto moved over to help him get up and walk comfortably. They showered, taking their time kissing and holding each other in the warmth, then got out and changed into pajamas. Sasuke has some at Naruto’s house already that he’s left from previous sleepovers.

They went into the kitchen, and Naruto made them hot cocoa with Bailey’s, but made sure a Sasuke’s wasn’t sweet like his. He handed it to his boyfriend on the couch, and set his on the table.

“It’s time to open the gifts! Open mine first,” Naruto walked over to the tree, and picked up his gift for Sasuke, and also his from Sasuke.

The Uchiha opened his gift, and scrunched his nose when he realized what it meant—

“No.”

“C’mon Sasuke! I made them _just_ for us!” Naruto laughed as he took his sweater and put it on, “See? Now yours!”

He huffed, and begrudgingly put his sweater on too.

“It looks so cute on you!” The Uzumaki was tearing up.

“Whatever, Naruto. Only for you,” he grumbled, “Now open mine.”

Naruto grinned, and started opening his.

...they’re matching necklaces.

Naruto’s is a sun, and Sasuke’s is the moon.

“Sasuke,” Naruto really was starting to cry now, “I— I love them—“

“Really? They’re not too much?” Sasuke’s  
cheeks were pink, and he was unable to keep eye contact.

“Really! They’re perfect! I love you so much!” He said then, not meaning to. Well he meant it, but they hadn’t ever said it before— “I- uh—“

“I love you too, Naruto,” Sasuke smiled as he stood up, and hugged his boyfriend, “I love you so much.”

“I love you Sasuke,” Naruto said again, pulling him in closer. 

“Merry Christmas, you idiot.”

“Merry Christmas, you bastard.”

The rest of the night was spent getting tipsy on hot chocolate and making out in their new matching outfits.

<3


End file.
